1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display tool and fixture.
2. Description of Related Art
Patent Article 1 describes a merchandise display tool. This merchandise display tool has an engaging member that is detachable from a bar member of a merchandise display shelf and a merchandise display bar whose rear end is detachably connected with the engaging member. The engaging member of the display tool is made of resin and the merchandise display bar is made of metal.
Patent Article 1: Official Gazette for Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 1999(H11)-076011.